Saving the Charming's (And Maybe Each Other)
by evilregal07
Summary: Some Wicked Queen sister-bonding with an OC added in at the request of a fellow Evil Regal. The 3 Mills sisters take on the Dark One to save the Charming's. One-shot.


AN: I wanted to try my hand at writing some Regina/Zelena sister cooperation and/or bonding. Whatever you want to call it. It was then requested that I add in an OC that was also a half-sister of these two. I tried.

Dedication: For Cindy. You matter. You are not alone. "You are where you need to be, just take a deep breath." ~Lana Parrilla

Regina, Zelena and Dalaina were all sitting in Regina's vault, discussing the current town problem. Emma had sacrificed herself once again, this time to try to rid Storybrooke of darkness for good. Only that hadn't turned out quite like anyone had hoped. Almost everyone was completely grief-stricken, and Hook, still imbued with his Dark One powers, had now kidnapped the remainder of the Charming family.

"We need to do something," Regina insisted. "We can't just allow him to terrorize the town."

"Why do we even have to get involved? Let the morons take care of themselves for once," Zelena suggested.

"Your daughter is a part of this town. I thought you'd want to help protect her home." She turned to her other sister, "You're awfully quiet Dalaina. What do you think we should do?"

"I agree with," she paused, giving both of them a smirk. "You, Regina. You've protected me since I came to this town. I want to help."

Regina offered one of her genuine smiles in return, before turning back to Zelena. "Come on, greenie. We can't do it without you."

Zelena rolled her eyes. "Fine."

The three sisters headed to the library, where the Dark One had set up his latest project. Through the window they could see two chairs placed back to back in the center of the room. Snow was knocked out and tied to one, Charming to the other, and Prince Neal was sleeping peacefully in his stroller.

Hook sneered when he caught sight of the women across the room. "You know, if you witches were more like your mother, you'd be helping me."

Regina gave him a disgusted look. "Don't remind me."

"Tell us, Dark One, what exactly do you plan on doing with that?" Zelena asked, pointing to the object in his hand.

"What makes you think I'd do something as stupid as tell you that?"

"You've done things that are far more stupid," Regina informed him.

Dalaina spoke up, "You don't have to tell us. I know what that is." Her face contorted with confusion. "How did you get it?"

"Never you mind," he said. "Now, if you ladies aren't going to help, you can let yourselves out."

"We won't let you use it," Dalaina told him.

"Funny, I don't remember asking for anyone's permission."

"Sisters, I've seen that stone before. It has the power to bring someone back from the dead. The downside is, you have to exchange three lives for the want you want to bring back," Dalaina told them.

Regina gaped at him, "Guyliner, listen to me. Emma wouldn't want you to do that, especially if you use her family to do it."

He glared at her. "What makes you think that it's Emma I want? She didn't give a damn about what I thought when she gave her life for all of you."

"Enough!" Zelena shouted. "I'm growing bored with this. Give us the stone, and we might let you live."

"No," he grinned before he shot a blast of magic at the three of them.

The next few minutes were choas as magic flew in all directions. Regina used her magic to transport the Charming's safely to her vault, but in doing so had taken her eyes off of the fight for just a split second. She turned back around just in time to see Dalaina scream out in pain as a blast of Hook's magic hit her directly in the chest.

"No!" she screamed.

"See to her," Zelena called. "I'll make him pay for that."

Regina ran to Dalaina's side, and Dalaina smiled up at her weakly. "You're the best sister I could have hoped for."

"Don't talk like that," Regina commanded. "As soon as I figure out what he hit you with, I'm going to heal it. Where does it hurt?"

"Everywhere," she admitted.

"Zelena!" Regina yelled. "I need your help!"

"Little busy, sis!" she yelled back.

She had somehow managed to get Excalibur and was engaged in a fierce duel. Finally she managed the Dark One's next move and when he swung one way, she swung the other and plunged Excalibur into his chest. Then he disappeared into dust, and she ran over to join her sisters.

"How bad is it?"

"Bad," Regina told her. "She says everything hurts. You take her left, I'll take the right."

The two focused all of their magical energy on healing their sister. After what felt like an eternity, Dalaina's heavy breaths finally evened out.

"We did it," Regina smiled. "How did you get Excalibur?" she questioned.

"I'm not sure, really. I just wished that I had a way to stop him and it came to me," Zelena shrugged. "I don't know how I used it either. That's the first time I've ever used a sword in my life."

"It's Excalibur," Dalaina whispered. "It's magical."

"Makes sense to me," Regina stated. "The sword sensed you wanted to destroy the darkness and then gave you the power to do so."

"You're a hero now," Dalaina grinned.

Zelena gave them a mildly disgusted look and then the three all laughed wickedly. They might never be truly good or evil, but they were alive and they had each other. That's all they could ask for.

 _End._


End file.
